The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Nandina plant botanically known as Nandina domestica and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Little Flick’.
The new cultivar was discovered in 2008 as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation in a population of Nandina domestica ‘Gulf Stream’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,656) plants. ‘Little Flick’ was discovered as a single plant in a greenhouse in a cultivated area of Motueka, New Zealand.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Little Flick’ by tissue culture was first performed in 2009 in Auckland, New Zealand. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.